zxtcgfandomcom-20200215-history
Set List
Booster Sets * Booster 1: Encounter with the Parallel Worlds * Booster 2: Roar of the Titans * Booster 3: Advent of the Five Dragon Emperors * Booster 4: Assault of the Black Knight Deity * Booster 5: Victory Song of the Overlord * Booster 6: Maiden of the Five Dragon Gods * Booster 7: Fated Rivalry * Booster 8: Quickening of the Divine Progenitor * Booster 9: Awakening of the Champions * Booster 10: Crimson Battle Maiden * Booster 11: Battleground of the Shrine Maidens * Booster 12: Doll Princess of the Demonic Poison * Booster 13: Wind of Change * Booster 14: White Flame Bow of Judgment * Booster 15: Activate! Super Regalia * Booster 16: Code:Dingir - Encounter with Dynamis * Booster 17: Code:Dingir - Chain Betrayal * Booster 18: Code:Dingir - Waker's Genesis * Booster 19: Code:Dingir - Gilgamesh Breaker * Booster 20: Code:Samsara - Blessing Sky * Booster 21: Code:Samsara - Seed of Rebellion * Booster 22: Code:Samsara - Fate Vanisher * Booster 23: Code:Samsara - Mad Overlord * Booster 24: Code:Engage - Evolution Connect * Booster 25: Code:Engage - Shining Unite * Booster 26: Code:Engage - Shift Infinity * Booster 27: Code:Engage - Ace Chronicle * Booster 28: Code:Cthulhu - Astral Stranger * Booster 29: Code:Cthulhu - Cross Messenger * Booster 30: Code:Cthulhu - Arcana Destiny * Booster 31: Code:Cthulhu - Arcana Horizon Extra Packs * Extra Pack 1: Heroic Feast * Extra Pack 2: Nippon Ichi Software * Extra Pack 3: Kaiten Mutenmaru * Extra Pack 4: Nippon Ichi Software 2 * Extra Pack 5: Big Duel in the Blue Waters * Extra Pack 6: Valkyrie Engage * Extra Pack 7: Code:Dingir - Dragonic Order * Extra Pack 8: Nippon Ichi Software 3 * Extra Pack 9: Summer Dragon * Extra Pack 10: All☆Z/Xstars * Extra Pack 11: Bridal Dragon * Extra Pack 12: E☆2 * Extra Pack 13: Idol Z/X on Stage "Z/Xstage!" * Extra Pack 14: Azur Lane * Extra Pack 15: Z/X Dream Holo Pack - Z/Xdream * Extra Pack 16: Chibi☆Dragon * Extra Pack 17: Summer Stage!! * Extra Pack 18: Code reunion * Extra Pack 19: Super! All☆Z/Xstars * Extra Pack 20: Azur Lane 2 Character Packs * Character Pack - Rigel * Character Pack - Almotaher * Character Pack - Vesparose * Character Pack - Orichalcum Tyranno * Character Pack - Miko of the Beginning * Beginners' Pack Miscellaneous * Premium Pack - Z/Xpre! Preconstructed Decks Starter Decks * Starter Deck Vol.1 * Starter Deck Vol.2 * Starter Deck Vol.3 * Starter Deck Vol.4 * Starter Deck Vol.5 * Starter Deck Vol.6 * Starter Deck Vol.7 * Starter Deck Vol.8 * Starter Deck Vol.9 * Starter Deck Vol.10 * Starter Deck - Dragon Maiden * Quick Start Deck Start Dash Decks * Start Dash Deck 1: Enjoy! Mermaid * Start Dash Deck 2: Enjoy! Nosferatu * Start Dash Deck 3: Enjoy! Rigel Special Decks * Special Deck - Treasure of the Darkness Dragon * Special Deck - Devil of Profundity and Elegance Free Card Sheet Booster Sets * Free Set 1-1: Crimson Hero & Jet-Black Demon * Free Set 1-2: Dark Green Tree People & Pure White Angel * Free Set 1-3: Azure Mechanical Soldier * Free Set 2: Crimson Pyroxene & Strategy of Blue Sky * Free Set 3: Round Dance of Dark Night & Melody of Sunlight * Free Set 4: Blue Sky Lion & Silver Guardian * Free Set 5: Maiden of Crusade & Great Tree of Paradise * Free Set 6: Magical Beast of Prominence & Revenant of Darkness * Free Set 7: Oath of Blue Waters & Gorgeous Flower Dance * Free Set 8: War God's Embrace & Celestial Light Hammer * Free Set 9: Iron Knight of Blue Sky & Sword Demon of Lament * Free Set 10: Radiant Holy Beast & Large Flower Bud * Free Set 11: Strike of Dawn & Jester of Dusk * Free Set 12: Admiral of Ocean & White Smoke of Funeral * Free Set 13: Flame-Blooded Serpent King & Sonata of Waves * Free Set 14: Queen of Moonless Dawn & Hunter of Mangrove * Free Set 15: Wish of the Saint & Ambition of the Dragon King * Free Set 16: Tango of Angel and Cat * Free Set 17: Million Soldier * Free Set 18: Trick & Trap * Free Set 19: Justice Kunoichi * Free Set 20: Twinkle Stars * Free Set 21-1: Calamity Requiem * Free Set 21-2: Queen of Conspiracy * Free Set 22: Tyrant Fever * Free Set 23: Nyaddo Max * Free Set 24: Eternal Engage Extra Packs * Free Set: Kaiten Mutenmaru Others * Invitation to Struggle * Feast of Darkness & Festival of the Holy Light * IGOB Enjoy Set * "El Shaddai" Enjoy Set * Shift Enjoy Set * Cthulhu Enjoy Set Promotional Cards * Promotional Cards Set 1 to Set 4 * Promotional Cards Set 5 to Set 8 * Promotional Cards Set 9 to Set 12 * Promotional Cards Set 13 to Set 16 * Promotional Cards Set 17 to Set 20 * Promotional Cards Set 21 to Set 24 * Promotional Cards Set 25 to Set 28 * Promotional Cards Set 29 to Set 32 Z/X Card Gacha * Royal Selection * Dragon Selection * Yuri Osachinai Complete Set * Eight Anniversary *